Toy Story
Toy Story is a 1995 CGI animated media franchise. Description ''Toy Story'' Toy Story, the first film in the franchise, was released on November 22, 1995. It was the first feature-length film created entirely by CGI and was directed by John Lasseter. The plot involves Andy getting a new Buzz Lightyear toy, and Woody thinking that he has been replaced as Andy's favorite toy. As a result of Woody's jealousy, he tries to knock Buzz behind a table, but accidentally knocks him out the window causing his allies to assume that he tried to murder Buzz and exile him from Andy's house. Determined to set things right, Woody attempts to save Buzz, and both try to escape from the house of the next-door neighbor Sid Phillips, who likes to torture and destroy toys. The film was critically and financially successful, grossing over $361 million worldwide. The film was later re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as part of a double feature, along with Toy Story 2, for a 2-week run, which was later extended due to its financial success. ''Toy Story 2'' Toy Story 2, the second film in the franchise, was released on November 24, 1999. John Lasseter reprises his role as director. The plot involves Woody getting stolen by a greedy toy collector named Al. Buzz and several of Andy's toys go around the Tri-County Area to save him. Toy Story 2 was not originally intended for release in theaters, but as a direct-to-video sequel to the original Toy Story, with a 60-minute running time. However, Disney's executives saw how impressive the in-work imagery for the sequel was, and due to pressure from the main characters' voice actors Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, they decided to convert Toy Story 2 into a theatrical film. It turned out to be an even greater success than the original Toy Story, grossing over $485 million worldwide. The film was re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as part of a double feature, along with Toy Story, on October 2, 2009. ''Toy Story 3'' Toy Story 3, the third film in the franchise, was released eleven years later, on June 18, 2010. It is the first Toy Story film not to be directed by John Lasseter (although he remained involved in the film as executive producer), but by Lee Unkrich, who edited the first two films and co-directed the second. Set ten years after the events of the second film, the plot focuses on the toys accidentally being dropped off at a daycare center while their owner, Andy, is getting ready to go away to college. The film contains over 150 new characters, according to Pixar. It is currently Pixar's highest-grossing film of all time worldwide, surpassing Finding Nemo. In August 2010, it surpassed Shrek 2, becoming the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. It grossed more than the first and second films combined, making it the only animated film to date to have crossed the $1 billion mark. It also became the highest grossing film of 2010. Box Office Mojo It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 2, 2010. Future Projects According to an article on NOLA.com, Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich has confirmed that Toy Story 4 is not planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for Toy Story 4," Unkrich said. "I'm flattered that people ask about it -- it reminds me how much people love the characters, but it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two." However, he did say, "there may be opportunities for Woody and Buzz in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now." It has also been reported that Hanks and Allen have signed on for a Toy Story 4 if Pixar ever decides to produce one. In a BBC interview in 2011, Hanks said that he thought Pixar was working on a sequel. However, this has not been confirmed by either Disney or Pixar. In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4 But Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". It was later confirmed to be just a rumor.http://www.hitfix.com/motion-captured/that-toy-story-4-rumor-is-completely-false ''Disney INFINITY'' *Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie are confirmed to be playable in the game. *Emperor Zurg appears as a boss character in the game. *Rex, Slinky and Hamm's roles in the game are unknown yet, although they probably will appear as NPCs. *Bullseye appears as a ridable mount. *The Toy Box mode is originated from the Toy Story games. *An area, based on the Toy Story films, appears in the game. *The classic "Luxo, Jr." ball and the Lightyear wings appear as items in the game. *The game's title is a reference to Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To infinity and beyond!" *The Pizza Planet Truck also appears as a vehicle in the game, according to the Disney INFINITY website. Sources Category:Pixar Category:Franchises Category:Toy Story